


Dragon Drabbles

by writingnightwing



Series: Tales of The Inquisition [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, I take requests though please do., Love, M/M, Solas is my mvp, i just didn't feel the need to go through that whole process, theres more ships friendship or not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingnightwing/pseuds/writingnightwing
Summary: Hey there! I brought this work over from wattpad, I thought I would share it with you guys too. These are all my drabbles written with various prompts found on the Internet! I take requests and don't mind at all doing those when I have the time and I know I can do it satisfactory and not rushed. (Because when you want someone to write something, you want it to be good!) (I also get my Elvhen from Project Elvhen which is on here! You should really check it out, they put in a lot of hard work!) Thank you! - Nightwing





	1. "Can you dance with me?" (Solas)

Athras Lavellan hates the Winter Palace, the ball in general. Everyone there is stuck up or up the arse of noble with a higher status. Having to play the Orlesian's silly game didn't make it any better. Aside for the moments she snuck away to snoop for clues, the elf was flirting and charming her way through the ball and making herself known. Sure she won the hearts of the nobles, even the empress, but by the time she had even a moment to speak to her elven friend, he didn't seem too happy with her.

When she approached, his nose was up in the air stubborn as can be while his silly hat looked like it was ready to fall off, "Why aren't you looking at me?" She laughed, or snorted for lack of a better word. He was acting strange, more strange than usual so that it was noticeable. The elf huffed, early he was speaking to her about the place just fine and seemed to be in a brilliant mood when she was scrambling to act like a proper noble, what was his issue now?

"Why are you mad at me?" He quickly snapped back, "I'm not mad at you."  
"Then look at me and act like it." She retorted, Folding her arms across her chest and sounding almost as childish as Solas.

"Why don't you just go back to flirting with the higher nobles to get them to like you? I am, after all, just your servant!" He finally snapped at her, leaving the inquisitor stunned. "Are you... Are you jealous?" She held in a laugh of disbelief, "You do realize that I have to-" Before she could finish he raised his hand to silence her, as if he had any right to. The inquisitor immediately became red, a searing anger bubbling inside of her. She finally turned on her heel and stomped off, walking passed Dorian who, confused himself, tried to stop his good friend to figure out the issue. "Have it your way." She muttered, leaving him to his lonely little corner.

For the rest of the night, up until they confronted Florianne in front of the whole court (which the flirting did very much help!) Athras ignored Solas, kicking his pride several times through the night. Once she had a moment to herself she went out and leaned on the balcony, praising the time she had away from the ball. She put her hands on the edge, holding herself up, unable to shake her mind of Solas' outburst. She tried so hard to piece it together. They were friends, best friends even, why would he be jealous of her succeeding to charm the nobles? Regardless, she sighed happily, "Ir tel'him."(I am myself.)

"As you are, Falon."(my friend) Solas replied, approaching her side and looking out. Before she could cry out again he spoke softly, "Ir abelas(I'm sorry), I had no right to be jealous." So he admitted it, leaving Athras stunned. He was normally so stubborn. "I suppose I'm just possessive." He admitted again, but this time with a warm smile. He turned, holding his hand out and gesturing for her to take it. "Dance with me, Fenorian(Darling). Quickly, Before the band stops playing."

Athras was in utter shock and disbelief, but with no hesitation she took his hand. He lead her in a dance, different from usual that she clearly didn't know. "I suppose we will have to practice more often, Falon." He knew what he had started before and now was to possibly end in ruin, but at least he could hope. It would be fine of course, if everything went according to plan.


	2. "I hate you!" / "No you don't." (Cole)

Athras sat silently on the cold stone stairs of Skyhold, unable to wrap her head around the previous event with the Grey Wardens. What the nightmare demon whispered to her was still unknown to the others, but alas she couldn't tell them even if she tried. She felt as if she shouldn't weight them down with her burdens since they all had their own. 

  
"Alone. Family gone, keeper disowning you because of the anchor on your hand and the choice to save the world." She heard the strange boy say as he stepped out of nowhere and took a seat behind her, "Back turned on family, betrayed. He used that against you didn't he Inquisitor?" Lavellan cringed at every word, a seething, searing pain in her chest as he spoke, reminding her of the words the keeper had said, _"If you leave you are not allowed to return. Once you take your place with the Inquisition, you have chosen your side and it is not with us."_

"Let me help you Inquisitor. I want to help." Athras glared at him, "You can't help me with this pain, stop trying to help me I don't need it!" The boy looked at her, his eyes full of sympathy and shared sorrow. "Inquisitor even the others can tell there is something bothering you." Apparently it didn't take Cole to figure out she was being pushed over the edge by something.

Of course, Athras wasn't thinking about that. She took all of her anger out on him without a second thought, though not even bothered by the fact he was always reading her. "Why do you always do this? I hate you!" Cole cringed at her words, but took note of the immediate regret that was displayed on her features, "No you don't." He muttered, "I saved you, multiple times, even when we first met." He was sitting right next to her this time, a hand on her shoulder. That was different from usual, he never bothered with physical contact. 

  
"You trusted me and kept me here when no one else wanted me here, but Solas of course. You stand up for me when someone calls me a thing. You even understood my random acts around the hold instead of stopping what I was doing." Lavellan snorted, "Yeah, but you still confused everyone around who didn't understand why the turnips were all in the fire, nor why it smelled like cooked turnips in the hold for a week." Cole lightly smiled and scooted a little closer on the step. 

"You've helped me, so let me help you." He said, placing his hand on her head as a small gesture of affection. Lavellan complied, lying her head on his shoulder. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. You're not going to make me forget are you?"

"Maybe not."


End file.
